narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuo Uzumaki's Trip to Mount Myōboku
Proluge Katsuo woke up one day to a somewhat bright day. "Should I check out that map that I found yesterday." He sat on his bed thinking for a few moments.He took one final look out of his window. At that moment he realized what he had to do. Katsuo get's up from his bed and walks to his closet. He pickes the lightest clothes but ones that can still protect him from harms way. He then alked over to his sword. The one that his father had made him. Once he picked it up he withdrawed it and took a nice long look at the blade. "I don't even know why I check. It's just about invencible." Katsuo reminded himself. After Katsuo was done looking at the blade he walks over to the map he had found the other day. It was a map that belong to Minito's Sensei, Jiriya. Katsuo didn't even want to go but he needs to learn all of Minito's sealing Techniques, for his father. He swiftly took the map and folded it down the mittle, then slides it into his pocket. After that he walks to his cabnet. He had been stocking up on food for months to go on a long journy like this one. He selectes his food carefully making sure it wasn't all junk food. "Well I better be off now." He told himself as he smiled to the fact that he might become just be like Minito one day. Once he got all of his stuff together he dashed out of the house, following the map as he goes along. He jumps through the ruins with ease. Before he could of gone far he decides to activate level two of his Fūineye. Just incase he were to run into trouble on the way. A Crooked Ninja! About an hour into his journey he heard a women scream. Right there he jumped to it from pure instinct. Within a few seconds Katsuo was able to find the lady that screamed. It turned out a rotting peasent was holding a kunin to her neck. Katsuo instantly summoned a shuriken from the handle of his blade. Katsuo then holds the shuriken in the air and throws it if intense speed. The Shuriken came down and cut the peasent's arm. From reaction the Peasent turned around looking for who did it. He instantly saw Katsuo and told him "You better whatch out, I'm a rouge." as he points to his headband. Katsuo was not impressed one bit. He was really disapointed for the ninja. "Why would you leave your own village?" He then jumped down to the Ninja's level. "What are you going to do about it?" Katsuo threaten. The ninja made a low grumbiling noise. He then rushed Katsuo from the side and kicks him as hard as he can. Katsuo saw the entire thing because the ninja didn't have great speed. When the ninja went for the kick Katsuo raised his hand and rapidly thrust it down with great speed. In the process Katsuo caught the kick and pushed it into the ground, he then reaches for his sword and slashes down right in the middle of the ninja. Slicing him in half. Right before the the ninja could have been killed he jumped out of the way, only getting a slight cut on his stomach. The ninja got up and perpared his Kunin. "How about you come at me?" the ninja taunted Katsuo. Katsuo didn't let the taunt get to him. Instead he focus the Ultimate Chakra Sealing Technique onto his sword. He then rushed the rouge ninja with great speed slashing at his stomach, cutting some of his chakra away. The ninja used hiw Kunin to block the sword. The ninja then opens his mouth as a bright light starts to come out. It seems to be the work of Lava Release. Since Katsuo's sword was covered in chakra it cut right through the Kunin with ease. As soon as it did the sword went fully into the rouge ninja's stomach, spliting him in half. Katsuo sheathed his sword and released the chakra on to it. He then standed over the half sliced ninja. He looked around to try and find the lady but she was long gone. Katsuo desummoned his Fūineye, to conserve chakra, as he realized that he may have more battles ahead. A Drink at the Bar. Katsuo had come across a tavern for traveling ninja. He though it would be ok if he were to get a drink or two and even sleep in a semi confterable bed. So he decided that he would. "It's been a long time since I have a drink" Katsuo reminded himself. As soon as Katsuo opened the door he saw that the place was booiming with ninja from all diffrent villages. As Katsuo walked to the stool infront of the bartender a ninja had stoped him and aksed "Sorry if you don't mind but what is that symbol on your forehead?". Katsuo grew a little grin. "Well this is the symbol for the Uzumaki Clan, witch I am part of." he told the strange ninja. After that the ninja had gotten out of his way for Katsuo to walk to the bar table. Once he sat down the bartender aske Katsuo "What do you want?" with the most plain of face and voice. "I'll take some Chuhai." Katsuo said nicely. The bartender went to grab a glass without speeking another work. "I wonder if the bartender knows anything about the location, what was it called, Mount Myōboku I think." When the bartender came back Katsuo asked him if he knew anything about the mountain. All the bartender said was it had to do something about frogs. With that note Katsuo drank his beverage and asked for a room to sleep in for the night. Seal vs. Fire Katsuo got up and went back onto the trail to the mountain. "The hell did he mean by frogs?" Katsuo kept on asking himself. As he was walking into the forest a bright light came out of no where. It was a gaint fire ball. Katsuo was barely able to jump out of harms way without even getting a single burn. When he got onto his feet his pulsed the Ultimate Chakra Sealing Technique through his sword as he activated his Level Two Fūineye, in his Left Eye. He looked around to see that it was the same ninja that asked him what his symbol was from. The ninja jumped down from the trees. "It's time to give up your power Uzumaki!" the ninja yelled. The ninja then creates a massive fire dragon that is going to hit Katsuo. Due to Katsuo being able ot manipulate seal's in his favor, he planted a Contract Seal onto the ninja by using his Fūineye. This only brought the techniques power down a little bit since it was a level 2 eye. Katsuo then suumoned a scroll onto the handle of his blade. He streches the scroll out to reveal that is had a technique in it. A huge amount of water comes spilling out ultimitly destroying the technique and overwelming the ninja since they were in close range. The Ninja was swept away from the water and being pushed into trees. About 3 seonds into the technique the ninja hits his head on a tree breaking his skull and shatering his neck. He was instantly killed apon impact, not making him a threat no more. A Long Journey Ahead. After about three weaks of traveling Katsuo had finally reached the mountain. "I need this to become more like Minito." He reminded himself, trying to kept himself motivated. He takes out the map and follows it up the moutain. Katsuo falls onto his butt. "Why am I even doing this?" Katsuo asked him self outloud. But he remembered what his father always told him. "Minito was a great man, you should strive to be like him, to never give up!" with those words in mind Katsuo got up and started to walk once again. Katsuo spent about two hours following the trail. Along the way he had practice with his Fūineye on tree's and rocks. But when he did a Contract Seal on a rock he had a burning sensation in his eye. The burning the spread across his entire body. He fell to his knees trembeling in pain. Griping his stomach feeling he is about to hurl. "What is this!" is all he could of though about. He was strating to see things not knowing what is happening. His head feels like it can explode at any moment. "Am I going to die?" Katsuo asking himself, crying. The pain has start overwelming him, he thinks that he should end the pain right then right there, but Katsuo didn't. Katsuo went through all that pain for hours not knowing what was going to happen. Then Katsuo felt his Left Eye spin, it was advancing. After all the pain Katsuo was knocked out. He was awaken by the birds and the bright sun shining on to him. He struggled to get up but, he was able to do it after about 3 atempts. He felt lightheaded and was stumbiling around but kept on persuing his goal. He worked his way up the mountain ever so slightly not even thinking about activating the Fūineye. He wanted to pesurve his energy and chakra for whatever lied ahead. After about an hour of walking Katsuo could see the top of the mountain, but it was on top of a clif. Out of fustration Katsuo hastley focus chakra into his feet. He put so much chakra into his feet that the ground underneth him started to crack and be destroyed. When he jumped up the ground underneth him was competely destroyed and there was a small crator where he was. When he got up from the jump he looked around and saw trees and ponds everywere. He walked around looking at the exotic fruits and plants. Katsuo was ashtonished when he saw all the plants that looked so unrealistic. He wanted to take so many of them but though it would be disrespectful to the inhabitants of the mountain.